Kanazawa Misa
is fourth cure of Cosmos Precure!. Her real name is Nanami Misa,She is a freshman student at Western Astrology Department of Hoshigami Private Academy.She is a famous teen idol, Misa is well-known amongst teenagers and adults in Japan known as "Kanazawa Misa" from her deceased mother maiden surname for respect her mother who was famous singer 20 year agos, but quit her job suddenly, citing health reasons.and moves to Akatsuki to live with her family, tired of the spotlight. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others.but after befriend with Akari and Cure Group she can to be herself front of others without worry about anything. Apearance Misa is a short teenager with copper hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her normal outfit consists of a pink shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck shirt while she is seen wearing an magenta top and white pants in summer. During school, she is clothed in her school uniform with a white turtleneck underneath At the summer festival, Misa is seen wearing a kimono like the rest of the girls. and while working at her father sushi resturant, Misa wears a white kimono. Personallity Misa is cheerful, outspoken, rather flirty, is very bubbly, and can be quite boastful about herself. She used to be an idol but she quit to work at her family business (citing health reasons). She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Misa that everyone admires is the 'real' Misa, or the persona of "Kanazawa Misa" that she presents to the masses. She seems to have obvious feelings for Subaru. Her biggest insecurity is her individuality. She fears that she has no true self and that her career is making her lose it due to constantly putting up fake faces to the general public. While she initially attempts to change this by running away she is left feeling unsatisfied. By the end of the she acknowledges all of those fake selves she presented to others were actually just other sides of her true personality. Upon realizing this she decides to start up her career content that she will be portraying her true self for all to see. History Relationships Nanami Yakumo - Misa has a strong bond with her father, as they always used to have fun in their house and never fight. Because of her love for her mother.Yakumo worry about his daughter very much after she quit an idol job.after his wife passaway he do his best for rise his daughter. Nanami Kasumi - Like her father,Misa also has strong bond with her sister too.after thier mothe pass away.Kasumi take care Misa placed mother.She care her sister very much after her sister quit an idol job,she understand her sister feels and tries to comfort her. Otonashi Subaru - At the beginning, Subaru view Misa as a friend.He understand her feeling about her problem.He promise her to play piano for comfort her,secretly when they has a free time.that they have been together a lot and wants to protect her. Cure Jasmine "The Beautiful Love and Bond! Cure Jasmine!!" Cure Icy is Misa's Pretty Cure alter ego.She represent love and control power of Heart. Transformation "Pretty Cure Planet Enchantment" - Misa use this phase to transformaton into Cure Jasmine. Attack Attractive Charm Song Trivia Gallery Category:White Cures Category:Female Category:Cosmos Pretty Cure!!